1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a centrifugal self-priming mixed inverted-umbrella shaped aerator.
2. Description of Related Art
All inverted-umbrella shaped surface aerators in the world have a critical disadvantage: when aerating in a pool having a depth of 4 to 6 meters, only sewage 2 to 3 meters below the water surface can be aerated but deeper sewage is impossible to be aerated and oxygenated, so gases, liquids and solids cannot be mixed sufficiently and effectively, which will increase the energy consumption and costs for sewage treatment.